gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Nakaizumi Arata
Nakaizumi Arata is the leader of the Nakaizumi School, that specializes with bows and arrows. He was an enemy of Gama's during the Unabara Tournament. After his defeat he became an ally of Gama's and even have taken more students. Appearance Arata has black hair brushed back. He has some muscle which comes in hand when weilding his Reigetsu. Arata wears a t-shirt under what appears to be black armor. He also wears pants that look similiar that samurai wear. he wears regular sandals. He also has two arrow packs strapped to his waist. Personality He is shown to be a loyal person thus far coming to the aid of the Ogame school when they were in a tight spot as a means to repay Gama for sparing his life. He has since pledged to commit himself and his new members to the fight against the Muhou school. Plot Nakaizumi School Arc Arata first appeared after Gama defeated the Tengen school. After being unable to defeat Gama given his resilience and his successful strategy of closing the distance between them to render Arata's bow useless, Gama surprises him by letting him live and encouraging him to populate his school with new students. Ayanaka Forest Arc Over a year later, Arata and his students come to the aid of Iori, Shinnojou, Zenmaru, and Gensai. Arata then says that now is the time for him to repay his debt to Gama and that he has come to aid the Ogame School. He then tells his student to fire the second Crazy Arrow, En. Arata then describes how the arrow En works. Arata then thinks about he spent the last year refining his technique, taking on students, gained enough strength to weild Reigetsu, and develop a fourth crazy arrow. Arata then fires his Haou arrow at Riichirou, but Kamiyama steps in and gets his arm blown off. Arata then heads to Jouka with is students and the Ogame School, when the Muhou School soldiers retreats. Eastern Gate Arc A day later at the hideout, Arata tells them what he has done after Gama had spared his life. He then asks then to let him join, which they agree. When Gama shows up, Arata greets him and tells him that he has join them. When Kamedenbou shows up, Arata wonders who he is. He then listens as they plan their assualt. The next day, Arata attacks then eastern gate along with Gama, Iori, Shinnojou, Zenmaru, and Kashitarou. While the others attack the guards, Arata sets himself up to break down the gate. Arata then prepares to break the gate open with his Haou, but is shocked when the gate opens. He then watches, as Gama take on Riko, who opened the gate. When Gama wins, Arata passes through the gate along with the rest. Yamanoue Kiyomori Arc After passing through the gate, he discusses with the others about the others and what to do. He also tells them that he will signal them with a firework arrow on when they will attack the next gate. When Manjirou shows up, Arata follows him along with the rest after Manjirou tells them that Riko sent him. When they arrives at a second hideout, Arata tells them that Zenmaru was here a second ago, when they noticed that Zenmaru is missing. Toudou Revenge Arc A day and a half later, Arata listens as Shinnojou says that Kashitarou has returned from the verge of death. Arata is then surprised when, Manjirou runs in and says that something has happened. Matsumoto Muraku Arc Arata then listens as Manjirou says that the guards have thinned out. He then brings up the fact that they haven't heard from Iori yet, when Shinnojou talks about the next gate. When Zenmaru says that they will follow Shinnojou on what he decides, Arata brings up Zenmaru's condition. He then volunteers to looks for the others, when Shinnojou tells them about the missions tonight. Later that night, Arata heads out with Manjirou to looks for the others. Later, Arata and Manjirou is looking for the others, when they come across the heads of his students. Arata then grabs one head and breaks down crying. He then thinks that he would never forgive the Muhou School. Later, Arata is back at the hideout with the others. He listens as the other discuss the letter that Shinnojou got. When they brings up about how the letter might be a trap, Arata says that he will put his life on the line then the time comes. The next day, Arata heads to the gate with the others. Arimaru Arc When the gate opens, Arata sees that Tsukikage is the one that sent the letter. He then listens as Tsukikage explains the he is a shogunate spy. Arata then passes through the second gate, when Tsukikage is done talking to them. He then heads to the final gate with the others. When the come to a sandy area and are attacked, Arata tells them that they stop moving. Arata is then attacked and drops to him knees. He is then cut in the back when a sword from underneath. He and the rest then get themselves together and talk about what to do. He then watches as Shinnojou plans to do something. He also watches as Zenmaru saves Shinnojou and takes other the fight. When Zenmaru wins the fight, Arata along with the rest head to the next gate, where they take up residents within a samurai's home for a few day. Days later, Arata then attacks the final gate with the rest of the others. Final Assualt Arc After breaking the gate with his Haou, Arata launches another arrow that creates a smokescreen. Arata then rest and tells the Ogame School to go on ahead and that he will catch up. After resting, Arata heads through the gate, and points an arrow at Toujou to stop him from attacking Gama. While pointing the arrow at Toujou, Arata thinks about how he only needs an opening to fire his arrow through Toujou. Arata then fires his arrow at Toujou, when Toujou charges at Gama who just finished his battle with Toujou's disciple. He is then shocked when Toujou deflects the arrow, which Toujou explains how he was able to do it. Arata then watches Gama face Toujou, since he can't fire another arrow because it might hit Gama. Shogunate Attack Arc During Gama's match, He listens as Toujou tells Gama about what the Shogunate really plans to do. It is unknown what happened to Arata after the Shogunate attacks. It is revealed during the Conclusion Arc that he survived and was being treated for wounds at Juuren Village. Ability Arata has been trained long enough to master all the arrows in the school. Arrows *Ha (破, Destruction): An arrow with a lead weight at the end of it. The weight gives the arrow immense destructive power and accuracy. *En (円, Circle): An arrow designed in such a way that it adds curvature to the flight and is commonly used to hit the enemy's leg so that thay will have diffuculty avoiding the final arrow, Fang. *Kiba (牙, Fang): An arrow with sharp horns for a head that will grind bone and flesh once it has made an impact. Ths is the hardest arrow to master in the Nakaizumi School. This arrow took a total of 7 years to master! *Haou (破王, Lord of Destruction): A greater version of the destruction arrow, it has a large weight at the head with holes on it. It has shown to be powerful enough power to shoot a mans' arm off, and possibly destroy a wooden gate. This arrow was created after his encounter with Gama. Bow *'Reigetsu:' The great bow of the Nakaizumi School, the strength of 10 men is required to use it properly. Reigetsu is a larger-than-usual yumi with squared black body and light wraps and handle.A great bow that requires the strength of ten men to use. Battles *Nakaizumi Arata vs. Gama Kurogane (Lose) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ogame School Ally Category:Leaders Category:Protagonists